


Skin- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 6.





	Skin- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 6.

“Alright, so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?” Dean asked his brother, leaning on his car where it was parked behind Zack’s car. You came back to Zack’s house the next morning, right after dawn. Dean refused to look at you or even talk to you and you felt guilty immediately. Sam had no idea what was going on.

“I realized something. The videotape shows the killer going in, but not coming out.” Sam said.

“So, he came out the back door?” Dean shrugged.

“Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue.” Sam looked at you but frowned a bit, looking at his brother.

“Because they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don’t know what we’re doing here at 5:30 in the morning.” Sam started to look around the building and Dean didn’t want to be near you so he followed his brother. You got tears and looked down, letting some fall before wiping them away. You were being stupid. If Dean was going to act like this, you weren’t going to be the one that was hurt. You wiped your tears and followed after them.

“Look at this blood. Someone came this way.” Sam said when he reached a telephone pole.

“Yeah, but the trail ends. I don’t see anything over here.” You said, going over to where the pole is. Suddenly, you saw an ambulance drive past you and you looked at the brothers, knowing something happened. You three quickly got into the car and Dean drove off after it. When you got to where it was going, it was a house but a crowd was forming. You got out and walked over to the crowd, looking at a woman who was by herself.

“Hey, what happened?” You asked her before Dean could get there.

“He tried to kill his wife; tied her up and beat her,” The woman sighed. “I used to see him going to work in the morning. He’d wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy.” You nodded and thanked her, walking away and to the boys.

“We should find out what we can.” You said to Sam, not looking at Dean.

“I’ll go find out what we need to know,” Dean said, walking off. You sighed and went with Sam to the back of the house.

“What’s wrong with you and Dean?” He asked. Obviously, he knew there was tension between you two.

“I tried to tell him my big secret about my mom. He got mad that I told you and not him. I felt bad but he wouldn’t let me explain and just keeps ignoring me. What should I do, Sam?” You sighed, watching Sam look into trash cans for evidence but he didn’t find anything.

“I can talk to him?” He suggested.

“No, it’ll make things worse. He’d know I went to you again first and then he may want nothing to do with me after that. He sounded really hurt, Sam.” You sighed, walking with Sam to the front of the house where Dean met you.

“Remember when I said this wasn’t our kind of problem? It is.” He looked at Sam. Sam noticed Dean cutting you out of his line of vision and saw you slump your shoulders in defeat.

“What did you find out?” Sam asked, looking at his brother again.

“Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex’s story. Apparently, the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked.”

“So he was at two places at once.” Sam nodded.

“Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house and police think he’s a nut job.”

“Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way,” You said, moving from behind Dean to next to him. You thought for a moment and you looked at Sam. There was no bother looking at Dean since he was being an asshole. “A shapeshifter. Something that can make itself look like whoever and whatever it wants to.”

“Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men.” Dean said, looking at his brother.

“Right, right, skinwalkers and werewolves are examples.” Sam nodded.

“We’ve got two attacks within blocks of each other. I’m guessing we’ve got a shapeshifter prowling the neighborhood.” Dean huffed out.

“Let me ask you this, then. Can they fly?”

“Not that I know of, why?” Dean looked confused.

“I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way. Just like at Zack’s house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared.” Sam sighed. You looked around and whatever caused you to look down, you thanked because you saw a manhole.

“There is another way: down.” Both brothers looked where you looked and you knew that shit was about to get… well… shitty. The brothers were the ones to do the heavy lifting and much to Dean’s displeasure, Sam let you go down first. You ignored the smell and you took out your flashlight and turned it on, waiting for the brothers to get down.

“I bet this runs right by Zack’s house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around.” Sam said.

“Look at this.” You bent down to see a rather disgusting pile of skin and blood. As if the shapeshifter shed his skin, much like a snake.

“Is it from the victims?” Sam asked. You got out your pocket knife and examined the mess, shrugging.

“No, think of a snake shedding its skin but human form.” You stood up and sighed.

“Gross.” Sam and Dean shuddered. All three of you left the sewers and back to the car.

“Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there’s one sure way to kill it.”

“Silver bullet to the heart.” You answered, looking at him. He tensed his jaw and nodded but didn’t look at you. You had enough of his shit.

“You know what, Dean? Screw you. I’m sorry that I told Sam first but you have no right to treat me like shit.” You were about to say more when Sam’s phone went off.

“This is Sam… We’re near Zack’s, we’re just checking some things out… What are you talking about?… Why would you do that?… Bec… We’re trying to help… Bec, I’m sorry, but…” He sighed and hung up the phone.

“What happened Sam?” You forgot about Dean for a moment and focused on his younger brother.

“That was Rebecca. She found out you two weren’t real cops and now she doesn’t want our help.”

“Well, sucks to be her because we’re helping.” You grabbed a gun that was loaded with silver bullets and put it in the back of your jeans. You didn’t wait for the Winchesters to get ready because you were pissed at Dean and you didn’t want to be near him. Sam and Dean got their guns and opened the manhole back up, letting you go inside first. While down there, you held up your gun and the flashlight, looking around. You and the boys made your way down the tunnels and looked at every nook and cranny that the sewers had to offer. You noticed another pile of goo next to Dean’s face, on the wall and you smirked.

“Dean?” You said.

“What?” He turned and looked at you, moving closer to the pile. He was almost touching it if he turned just right. You pointed in the direction it was in and he turned to look where you pointed but came face to face with the good, some of it getting on his face. You smirked and giggled, walking past him. You heard him grumble but didn’t hear what he was saying.

“I think we’re close to its lair,” Sam said, inching down the tunnel.

“Why do you say that?” You asked, not waiting for Dean to catch up.

“Just a feeling.” He turned a corner and saw another pile and some clothes.

“Who knows how many murders he’s gotten away with?” Sam sighed. You were behind the boys and wondering the same thing when Sam turned around with his brother.

“Y/N!” Dean warned you. You turned just in time to see the Shapeshifter but he backhanded you in the face before running off. You hit the wall and gasped, holding the side of your face. You cried out in pain, knowing there would be a bruise there, tomorrow. Sam started shooting at the man while Dean knelt to you. He checked your wound and he sighed, feeling bad.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Well he didn’t sound mad or angry so you took that as a good sign. “Get that son of a bitch!” Dean helped you up and the three of you ran after him, ending up at a manhole. Sam went up first and then you and then Dean.

“Let’s split up,” Dean said. Sam decided to take you with him and you guys went into the alleyway. You held your guns up, scaring some people but you had a job to do. You turned a corner but everything went black from there.


End file.
